


Jealous Gray & Juvia Doesn't Know

by be_dazzled06



Series: Bits & Pieces [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: An expected additional drunken mannerism brings Gray and Juvia closer. or draws them apart.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Bits & Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Jealous Gray & Juvia Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching video clips of the new FT game and got inspired for this tumblr request.

_Finally_. Finally, Gray and Juvia finished the fight with that odd Dodecapus – a sea creature with twelve tentacles – wreaking havoc on the small town. But in Gray's opinion, they could have finished the job far earlier than they actually did. He couldn't help but think that maybe, he and Juvia fell out of sync. It had been awhile since they went on a job together. Maybe, they should train and take job requests together more often; that would solve the problem.

He stretched his arms behind his head and cracked his neck from right to left. Damn, that felt good. Every muscle in his body was sore and not the good kind. That freaking Dedocapus did him good; wouldn't back down without a fight, that silly thing. Gray really needed to get some rest. He wondered if Juvia would be okay to postpone the travel home to tomorrow. She probably would. Remembering how she had wanted to spend the night together before, just the two of them, he was almost certain she'd agree. A silly smile crept up his face and his eyes wandered over at the Water Mage walking distractedly beside him. Yeah! That's right. Juvia had been distracted since they came to town. Could it be the reason it took them a little over half a day to fight the Dedocapus? Because she couldn't focus? It wasn't her usual 'Gray-sama Trance' distraction either. So, should he be worried?

"Juvia." He called out but it seemed like the water mage didn't hear him say her name. She was still very much preoccupied, looking out to her left and right as if expecting something would just jump at her out of the blue.

Now, he was worried.

He stopped and turned fully to her, bumping into the woman who walked right into him. Gray caught her by the arms and helped her steady herself.

"Are you alright?" He tried very much to keep the worry out of his voice, which was unnecessary since Juvia didn't seem to hear him ask.

She just looked at him, dazed for a second, before she regained her composure and slapped that practiced smile across her face. They were together for too long for Gray not to recognize that fake smile.

Well, not together " _together"_ but…

"Juvia apologizes, Gray-sama. She must not have seen you for a moment there."

Juvia not seeing him even for a second? Now, he should really, _really_ be worried. Gray withdrew his hands before Juvia get the wrong idea and kept them in his pockets.

"Well, yeah. You seem… out of it." Gray could see her think for a moment. Then, she seemed to have reached a decision and, to dispel any of his worries, Juvia put up a brighter personality, raising her fists in the air and declared, "Juvia will be more mindful."

Knowing Juvia, she'd rather keep to herself whatever it was that was bothering her in order not to be a burden to him. He'd really wish she'd tell him but Gray was never one to push. He would wait until she was ready. For the meantime, he asked Juvia about postponing the travel home and maybe the next day, when she was feeling a bit better, he'd ask her to stroll around the town. He'd make up some lame excuse about buying everyone souvenirs, which if anyone who'd hear would call it bull.

"Would you mind if we stay in this town for a while? I'd like to catch up for some much needed rest and–"

"–Juvia-san?"

An unfamiliar voice called out from behind the Water Mage. Unlike Gray, Juvia seemed to recognize it. She turned around to meet the owner of the voice while Gray searched his memory for that parted black and white hair walking up to them.

"Totomaru-san?"

Then, it hit Gray. This guy was one of Phantom Lord's Element 4 and Juvia's acquaintance. But the same guy that hurt his friends. A bitter taste burned in Gray's stomach as that bright smile crept up that Totomaru-san's face, looking so happy to see them – _to see Juvia_. Gray glanced at his partner to check if she was reacting to him the same.

She was.

Totomaru caught up with them, smiling ear to ear to see Juvia.

"Wow, it really is you." He looked momentarily taken-aback, an amused smile freezing on his face. "Didn't recognize you without the…" Gray inwardly snickered watching the man, as if in a game of charades, motion to refer to Juvia's old hairstyle. "Without the rolled hair." He finished when none of them could guess what he was referring to with that silly bounce of his open palm. Gray guessed but he wasn't feeling too friendly to engage.

"Are you guys… visiting?"

Gray liked the hesitance he could sense from this Toto-whatever punk. He was probably thinking he and Juvia came to town together, which was actually the case. Not in the sense that Toto-whatever might have thought but still…

"No, Totomaru-san. Gray-sama and Juvia are here for a mission."

"Oh, good!"

But he didn't like the sudden rush of relief and a new confidence found by Totomaru-bastard.

"Would you like to get-together while you're in town? It's been a while since I last saw you."

And definitely hated that slimmer of hope shining in his black goofy eyes. The bastard.

"W-well…"

Gray crossed his arms, a bit elated at Juvia's hesitation. 'That's it, Juvia. Say no,' the smug on his face said.

"Gray-sama did say he wanted to stay awhile longer." She glanced at him with a sheepish smile – a bit asking and a bit expectant.

Gray dropped his arms and coughed into his fist to bid some time to recover. Well, he wasn't expecting that. He didn't expect Juvia would actually like to hang around that guy. But Gray had yet to make a decision when Totomaru chided in.

"I can show you around town then." He pushed. "A lot has changed since you moved to Magnolia."

That bastard was treating Gray like he wasn't standing there. He probably didn't notice the Ice Make mage since that punk's eyes were laser-focused on Juvia.

_His Juvia._

"I mean, look at you. You even got prettier."

"Thank you, Totomaru-san." Juvia beamed at him, blushing at the compliment.

It didn't sit well with Gray but he shouldn't be getting pissed at someone giving Juvia a compliment. There was nothing wrong with someone complimenting Juvia because she really was pretty. Always been pretty. Very much attractive, if he'd let himself admit. He eyed the man who called Juvia pretty, looking him from head to toe, sizing him up. Totoma-whatever didn't look so bad but he had nothing compared to Gray, of course. He was Gray-sama to Juvia, the best guy that ever existed on this planet. Juvia adored him. Remembering that, Gray's confident smirk returned. Hah. That Totoma-punk could keep dreaming on. Juvia was devoted to Gray. She was his.

But Totoma-punk made her smile with that silly compliment.

His gloating smirk quickly dropped and getting 'pissed' at a simple compliment became the understatement of the century because a vein in his head was about to pop.

"Gray-sama?"

He withdrew his 'not so discreet' glare from the fire-prick and looked at Juvia.

"If Gray-sama isn't too tired, maybe we could…"

"I guess. We wouldn't be able to catch the train anyway."

Juvia chirped, clapping her hand together and declaring that it's a date.

Forget the sore muscles. Forget his tired feet. Forget his body screaming for a rest. He wasn't going to let that Totomastard (Totomaru the bastard) be alone with Juvia. No way.

* * *

Gray wasn't the jealous type. He wasn't. In fact, you could never put the words Gray and jealous in one sentence. Never. He just hated the guy. Hated the man who hurt his friends. Yeah, that's why he was so ready to throw his fist down the bastard's throat. That's the only reason. That's all there was to it, really. Totomastard was a former Fairy Tail enemy.

But weren't Juvia and Gajeel also a former enemy of Fairy Tail? Gray said don't ruin his reason with logic.

"I'll go get us more beer." Totomaru excused himself from their table in the town's famous open night market.

When he walked out of earshot, Gray could feel the tension from his shoulders go away and he could finally breathe. The bastard could really taaaaalk, reminiscing about the memories which didn't include Gray. Granting, it was a 'Phantom Lord Days' memory which really did not include him, Gray still felt like the Fire Mage, and apparently, Romeo's Magic teacher, went out of his way to make him feel out of place. He snickered. _Phantom Lord my ass._ She's ours now. She's Fairy Tail's. Besides, it didn't even sound like they were actually close.

"Does Gray-sama not like this place? Juvia can ask Totomaru-san to find a new–"

"–It's fine, Juvia." He stopped cracking his neck and pretended like he was just scratching the back of his head.

"If Gray-sama is tired, we can end the night early."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He shot back what remained of his beer and smashed the can on the table with his fist. He only noticed now the other two crushed beer cans next to him. "Besides, you seem to be enjoying yourself." He gave her a small smile so Juvia would stop worrying about him.

"Oh, right. It's just… it's been a while since Juvia returned to Oaktown."

Upon mentioning the name of the town, it suddenly hit Gray. He hated himself for not noticing it earlier or not remembering about the town when he first read the name on the job request.

"You used to live here, right?" _Idiot._ That's why she was so distracted earlier. "Before you transferred to Fairy Tail?"

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. You are a freaking, dumb-ass droopy eyes._ He could hear Natsu's voice in his head.

"Yes." Juvia took another sip from her own can like a lady.

"Is that why you were so…" He stopped himself before he could say something that Juvia would take to blame herself. "I mean, you were kinda out of it, is all."

"The people around here used to be afraid of Juvia, the Rain Woman."

Gray could clearly picture out what ugly memory brought that gloom in her usually bright blue eyes. The alcohol might have helped too so he was going to take that away from her. Alcohol and Juvia never mixed well together. Gray grabbed the can from her hand and finished it.

"Well, that's all in the past now." _So was Totomaru._ He flattened the can again and tossed the crumpled tin can next to the others. He might have been very casual when he said it but the words helped her, somehow, because now she was staring at the group of crushed beer cans on their table. The sorrow that wet her eyes quickly disappeared and replaced with something Gray was more accustomed with.

"K-k-kiss."

"What?"

"I-i-indirect k-kiss!"

Gray wasn't sure anymore if it were his words that brought her out of that dreadful memory.

"Oi! Were you even listening?!"

* * *

"I-I don't remember you being this… h-heavy." Gray grunted, expelling a long breath. Juvia wasn't really that heavy but Gray wasn't in the condition to carry her all the way to their hotel room after all that fighting with a weird sea creature and hating on Juvia's former guild-mate.

"Juvia is heavy?" The Water Mage fell out of the bed Gray put her on, bawling her eyes out at his comment. _Great._ He managed to insult the sad drunk. Didn't Erza warn him never to talk about a woman's weight? Now, cue in the water works.

"Oi!" Gray aimed to pull her up and put her back to bed but Juvia surprised him when she pulled him down with her on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed, threw her arms around him and cried against his chest, mumbling about her endless efforts to lose weight.

"That's not… you're not… you're not heavy. I was just… Forget what I said."

But she kept crying into his chest, wetting his shirt with her river of tears. Gray let her, getting used to this Juvia – the sad drunk. He tried to soothe her, stroking her hair and patting her back. After her cries died down to just bouts of sobs, Juvia pulled away from Gray, but only far enough so she could look at him right into his onyx eyes. What she did next shocked Gray's soul out of his body. Now, he had to add _'hits people'_ to Juvia's drunken mannerisms.

"Why would Gray-sama not take advantage of Juvia?"

"What?!"

"Even when it's just the two of us, Gray-sama wouldn't make a move on Juvia."

"I'm not that kind of guy."

Gray could still feel the heat of Juvia's palm on his cheek. Man, that woman's slap was something. Undeniably, Juvia was one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. But instead of getting mad, Gray was smiling. He was quite amused, honestly. Sober Juvia would never _ever_ hit him like that.

_Wow._

Then, sad drunk Juvia started hitting him again. The later ones didn't have much strength and intention than the first slap. But they still hurt so Gray caught her wrists in each hand to stop her from striking him.

"Everyone's hitting on Juvia but Gray-sama wouldn't even make a move." She accused between sniffs.

"W-w-what? Who?! Totomaru?" Gray could feel his blood boiling. He was right! He was right, all along! That guy was pretending to _'get together'_ when he was really planning on stealing Juvia away. What a prick! "When? When I left to take a leak?"

He wanted to hit himself for leaving Juvia alone with that bastard.

"Gray-sama was even making googly eyes with Totomaru-san."

"What the hell! When did I ever do that?"

"Gray-sama never looked at Juvia with such passion."

Of course, it was with passion, Gray thought. Passion to throw the guy off some building.

"I was glaring at that bastard!"

"Glaring?"

What were left from Juvia's sobbing were occasional hiccups as she studied Gray for a moment, analyzing what he just said. Then, the hitting started again.

"Why wouldn't Gray-sama pay attention to Juvia like that?"

Oh, hell. There was no reasoning out with a drunken woman. So, Gray pulled her back against him, wounded his arms around her so tightly that she couldn't even move a muscle. She tried to wiggle her way out of his hold, to hit him some more he guessed, but Gray was determined and very much sobered up. What, from all the hits he took from her that would last him a lifetime? Any alcohol from his body was whooshed out by the first slap.

When the alcohol started to wear out and Juvia finally calmed down, Gray decided it was time he also gets some rest. He lifted Juvia off the floor, carrying her on both arms. His actions didn't seem to startle her but quite the opposite effect. Juvia snuggled comfortably against his chest, mumbling something about warmth. Gray just wrote it off as drunken talk and gently lowered Juvia on the double mattress and tucked her in. She looked peaceful now that she was fast asleep. Finally, Gray could get himself some shut-eye. As he looked around to find his own place in the room to sleep for tonight, his eyes caught the glow on her tear-stricken face as the moonlight seeped through the window and hit her cheek. He dried the tears with the back of his hand, a bit guilty for causing those tears that tainted her beautiful face.

"Beautiful." He whispered. "I don't even know how it's possible." Gray knelt beside the bed, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind Juvia's ear. "Everyday you grow even more beautiful." But his smile was strained by something he'd been keeping to himself for a very long time. "So, if I make a move on you, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back."

Gray closed his eyes, every moment of him wanting to give in to his feelings played in his head. He took a deep breath to ease the burden he'd caged in his heart. He convinced himself he needed to be more patient. As soon as he opened them, Gray's onyx eyes sought her lips. He started to lean in, to allow himself a taste of something he'd deprived himself. But when their lips were about to touch, a voice in his head had kept him from impulsively giving into his desire once again. It wasn't right to steal a kiss from Juvia while she was asleep. He wasn't that kind of guy. Sometimes, he'd hate himself for not being that kind of guy. But Juvia was too special for him to disrespect her like that. So, like always, Gray held himself back. He pressed a kiss on her forehead instead, rose to his height and slept in a corner of the room, as far away from Juvia as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that took a sad turn. Am I losing my fluff powers?


End file.
